


The winner of the war writes the story

by Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar
Summary: Dream has seen the journal, he has decided that its time to end their suffering.The peace shall last eternal in the fruit of untouched purity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The winner of the war writes the story

I realized that despite the fact he was imprisoned, he had won the war. This small journal in my hands, His tears and blood smeared and stained on the last few pages, the handwriting messily scrawled on the last full page. I thought my words would never ring through him when he was corrupt. I am proven wrong, once again. The words are here in my hands and they haunt me, to my very core.  
I look at the stone statue of my other half, looking at the pain written on his face. His tears are solid and frozen, like crystal in the rotten and aged stone. My body trembled as I looked at the book. Every promise and whispered phrase Dream had ever shared, the words that neither would dare to tell, and suddenly he realized why Nightmare acted as if he didnt notice Dream's suffering.  
It was obvious and burned into his very being, it would imprint on his very dust. He let tears fall as he looked at the statue of his brother, partner, his other half. The journal sat idle in his shaking, gloved hands.  
Ink was concerned by now, promising not to bother him. He watches as Dream shook, the next phrase shaking him and Blue to the core of their existence and matter that they were. They froze and stared in disbelief as Dream held Nightmares coat to his chest with a broken laugh.  
"It was my fault," He mumbled, watching the stone statue his brother now was, knowing it would dust soon.  
"I sat on a throne of lies. He was never bad, just mislead," Blue neared and looked to Dream, catching a small glimpse of violet in his eyes. Dream usually didn't show that, his true eyelight color was mostly gold with that very small hint of violet. Had it been shown more often, people would find out.  
"Evil has good, and good has evil. It's the balance," He heaved a breath and watched his brother become real again, his unconscious body laid in the soft lush moss beneath.  
Just as Dream remembered, Nightmare had the smoothest and cleanest porcelain skull, not a single blemish. The only scars were on his dainty and fragile hands. Dream looked down at him and grabbed his hand.  
"Leave us, my friends. You were wonderful. I must bid my farewell," He shook, his cape tattered and burned next to his bow and boots. He was barefoot and wearing simple clothes. Pants and his shirt, along with his gloves.  
Nightmare wore similar clothes- minus the gloves- and slowly shifted. Dream sighed and lifted him, slipping off his gloves and sitting at the hill, covered in soft moss and resting flowers.  
Ink and Blue left, Ink without hesitation and Blue wanting to stop and go back, the only trace of them gone with the gentle breeze. Nightmare wheezed a bit, looking up and smiling tiredly. "You're so dramatic," he coughed and laughed leaning into the shorter of the two. (Thought the difference was extremely subtle)  
"I am aware my dear," He threw out the facade and smiled, looking tired with heavy bags from lack of sleep. Nightmare traced the faint grey scar on his cheek, a crescent moon shape.  
"This is the last of us Dream, the last we'll ever be. You are aware?" He began, watching him as he struggled to sit up. Dream stopped him, smiling tiredly.  
"Perhaps I am, moonbeam" he smiled as he playfully kissed down his neck, causing an eruption of giggles from Nightmare.  
"D-dream no!! That's ticklish!!"  
"I can't hear you, sorry dear," He continued until they were a fit of giggles, his face flushed in joy. He traces the scar around Nightmare's right eye, showing where his skull had cracked and shattered.  
"We can rest, the duty is fulfilled. The balance is kept," Nightmare echoed, the words of his twin echoing in his mind. Dream smiled and held Nightmare, smiling as he felt them both fade away.  
"Eternity shall be kept in peace, my moon and stars"  
"It will be, my sun and sky" They faded into the very dirt, the only thing left of them was a small young tree, with sweet apples hanging from its branches. Able to be shared by all. A tree one cannot cut down with an axe.  
Blue returned to the hill a while later, having a family of his own, the tree overlooking the city below. An apple fell to his lap and he chuckled slightly. "You two are so gay" he mumbled as he took a bite of the fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work on this site. I hope its okay, i wrote it super fast in like 20 minutes. Just a warm up. A oneshot. I needed some dreammare so i said fuck it and went ahead and did it.


End file.
